The Jokes On You
by Midnight-Devil
Summary: Kai grew up with a prank pulling girl until for some reason she left, saddly for him she back and with a new bag full of tricks. Highschool life will never be the same. AU KaiOC
1. Default Chapter

Ellos peoples, true I haven't updated in....a...looooooonnnnnnnnnng time...but oh well. I've been busy with school work and moving into my new room. I just got the idea for this and had to write it Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but my oc Rose

She walked down the halls after getting her time table, the bell had rung at least 5 minutes ago so the halls were empty.  
It took her a while to find the room she was looking for, the school wasn't exactly small. She knocked before entering and was met by a half bald teacher in a grayish brownish suit.  
She handed him the note she had gotten in the office, he read it before turning to his students.  
"Class this is Rose, she's a transfer student so I expect you all to treat her well"  
Not everyone was paying attention to him as he spoke, the girls were busy trying to kill with their glares and all the boys but one were looking at with so much lust it was sickening.  
The boy who was sitting with his arms crossed, head down and eyes closed looked up at hearing the girls name.  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" He all but screamed as he stood.  
"Nice to see you again too Kai." Rose said calmly.  
"I thought you left for good before." The class watched them with interest. "How sad for you, I got a call from your mother saying how much you'd love to see me again"  
Kai's eyes were narrowed and full of hatred. "My mother's been traveling on business for the whole summer, when exactly did she get the time to call you of all people?" His tone wasn't one of his best.  
Before she could answer the teacher, who had grown inpatient, interrupted. "As nice as it is to see old friends reuniting I would like to get back to my lesson and scents you seem to know her Kai I'll let her sit in the seat next to you"  
Kai scowled as Rose walked a few rows before taking her seat next to him. No sooner had he sat down the whole class burst out laughing.  
He turned and glared daggers at the smirking woman next to him as he stood and grabbed the whoopy cushion from his seat. "That wasn't funny"  
She looked at him "Might wanna tell that to the rest of the class..."

To Kai's dismay Rose was in all his classes and every time he sat on the whoopy cushion.  
By lunch he was on his guard watching and waiting for Rose to make her move.  
He sat down at his usual table with his friends after making sure nothing was on his seat.  
"Dude who's that chick who's been pulling those pranks on you?" Tala asked while opening his milk.  
"The one person I never wanted to see again. We met when we were really little, she seemed nice at first but after a while she started pulling pranks on the staff then on me until at one point she just left." He told them in an icy tone.  
"Nice to see you remembered all that." A voice said in Kai's ear as he stiffened in his seat.  
"Now what do you want?" He said watching her out of the corner of his eye.  
"only to tell you my funs just starting." Rose said before walking away.

Ok there's the first one, this chapters only a trial. If you like it then say so and I'll do more when I can, with x-mas so close mom has me doing the gift wrapping (which I don't mind) and she's gonna be baking (cooking yeah -). Any ideas for this story or my other one put em in the review or email em to me.


	2. It's a wonderful life

Hey, I got a lil writers block with my other story so til it clears I'll work on this. I don't own anything here but Rose, Enjoy

Needless to say...the day for Kai was hell. Everytime he thought he was safe, there she was, ready and waiting. His guard was high all day and he was ready to kill.  
When he opened his locker after lunch he quickly ducked as a cream pie came flying out and hit, who else, but the principal getting him a happy detention. When he was outside his next class he let Tala go in a head of him, which was lucky because once the door opened a bucket of honey fell on his head then another full of multi colored confetti.  
Some of the kids in the class laughed while others gave looks of shock and horror (cheerleaders). Kai looked over and saw Rose sitting in the back watching with amusement and a devilish smirk. He growled as the teacher came in. "Mr.Valkov, If you were planing a party I'd suggest you do it after your out of school." The teacher said as he walked over to his desk.  
Tala glared at the same person as Kai before storming out to get cleaned up.  
School soon ended and Kai breathed a sigh of relief as he walked to his car with Tala. "We'll have to plan something nice for your old friend. A welcome back party maybe." The red head said evilly. "Whatever we do we'll have to make sure she doesn't find out so she can't counter it." As they drove to the Hiwatari mansion more was planed on how to get back at the blue-eyed prankster.  
Once they arrived, the car was parked and as they went to get out, they found themselves stuck. "I swear I'm going to kill her for this." Kai said in very pissed tone. "She glued our asses to the seats." It took them a while to get unstuck, clearly she had used super glue.  
Mean While  
Rose walked home with a content smirk on her face, imaging the looks on their faces when they went to get out. 'Now let's see...if I were them...what would I do as pay back..?' Her thoughts were wrapped in their humiliation until she bumped into someone and landed on her butt.  
"Sorry, you may wanna watch were your going." She looked up to meet a golden eyed guy with long black hair offering her a hand. "I was just deep in thought about something" She said as she took it and was pulled to her feet. "I'm Ray Kon, and you are?" He asked looking her up and down. "Rose Mokuto, and you know it's rude to stare"  
"Heh, can't really be helped. So, are you new here?" He questioned as they walked down the street. "Yes, why? suddenly going to offer to show me around"  
"Maybe, hey why don't you come to my friends party on Friday? That way you can meet some new people"  
She thought about it for a moment before answering. "Alright I guess, but you'll have to tell me where this parties gonna be"  
"We'll I wont really need to if I give you a ride, I go to the same school as you but I kinda slipped today. Just bring a change of clothes and we can change after school then head over, K"  
She nodded. "See ya later then." She watched as he ran off down one of the streets. 'Party huh...no doubt he'll be there...oh the fun to be had.' Another devilish smirk graced her lips as she walked home.

OKs there it bes, you know the drill. Review if you wanna and send any ideas, mainly ones for this wonderful party...hehe...and if theres any misspellings please do tell me, I suck at spelling so.  
Next chapter will be up sooner or later.  
Byes 


	3. Calm Before The Storm

Ellos peoples. If you wanna know what Rose looks like then go to my pf, I put it there so I don't have to keep typing it up for stories. All I own out of this is my OC Rose.  
Thank you to all who review:  
mzlittodragon: You'll just have to wait and see how my twisted mind will work.  
XxItz: Off to the pf you go for your answer.  
Kai-fangirl: Ty and will do.  
Untoachable: Everyone's using that word...and here I think I can do better.  
Chiruri-Katsu: Poor Kai is right, my tip to him: Run while you still have legs.

The next day at school was similar to the last. Kai's guard was up the whole time but it seems it wasn't high enough.  
As he walked down the hall to put his books in his locker he was almost tripped by the smirking blue eyed devil. "Might wanna watch where your walking, wouldn't want to fall and bruise your ego"  
He growled at her but kept walking. He'd be getting her back for those little 'jokes' later. At lunch as Kai took his usual seat he saw Ray enter while talking to Rose.  
"Oh crap..." Tala clearly had taken notice as well. They watched as the two talked for a little before Ray got his lunch and went to his seat.  
"Why exactly were you talking to her?" Kai asked with an icy tone.  
"Oh, I bumped into her yesterday. She seems nice." Ray answered while starting on his lunch.  
Tala choked on his soda at this. "Nice? That witch is anything but nice!" For the rest of lunch the red and blue haired teens spent their time informing the others of what the blue eyed witch had been doing.  
Before he could tell them about having invited her to the party Rose appeared behind Kai who stiffened at her presence.  
"Come to have more of your 'fun'?" sarcasm dripping from his tone.  
She sighed before speaking. "Sadly for you no I haven't." Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Word of your little party has reached my ears, and I thought I'd be a nice little devil and tell you how much I'll love wasting my wonderful time on you." She matched his sarcasm.  
By this time he was about ready to kill. "Get your sluty hands off me." He growled as he stood, gathering the attention of the whole cafeteria. "I don't know what your playing at but I suggest you stop before you live to regret it"  
"How a virgin can be a slut is beyond me, and didn't your mother ever teach you any manners on how to speak to a woman? Tisk tisk..." She starred at him blankly as she spoke.  
Everyone was dead silent and could feel the tension between the two. "If your a virgin then every woman in here has banged with every teacher at least once." Kai's anger level was rising. "That so...you do realize that your anger will be your down fall right? It doesn't matter to me if you believe me or not, I never said you had to"  
Rose turned and walked away leaving the blue haired boy steaming.

For the rest of the day just about everyone in school made sure not to get in Kai's way, and oddly no pranks were pulled on him for the rest of the day. The rest of the week went like that, but he was no fool, Kai knew something was in the works.

As Ray waited outside school for Rose, he thought back on what had been decided. The plan Kai had was to humiliate her at the party before she could get to him. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' He thought as he watched her walk out. He was dressed in a white button down shirt and baggy jean shorts that went down a lil past his knees over his swimming trunks.  
"Nice.." Was all he said. She was dressed in a short black skirt that ended mid-thigh, a black bikini top, knee high black boots and a long black trench coat.  
"So...What do you have planned at this party for Kai?" Ray asked as he drove. "You'll just have to wait and find out. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" She said, her gaze out the window.

Yeah! Done! Next chapter: party time. Any ideas for it send em and review if you wanna. I'll get the next chapter up when I can. 


	4. Some Party

I dont own beyblade (how i wish i could), only one i own is my char Rose! 

The music was blasting as they entered the back yard. It was big and there was a huge pool, the place was packed with people, mostly girls.

Rose had such a devilish smirk on her face as the thoughts of the chaos she'd be bring came into her head. To her...it all just seemed too easy.

She looked around and easily found Kai relaxing in a chair in the shade under a tree surrounded by girls in tiny swim suits. He wore only black swimming trunks with blue flames going up the sides. She shrugged and walked over to a table full of drinks since Ray had disappeared. There was a bowl full of punch with cups near by and cans of sodas.

She smelled the punch to find it was spiked. 'Awww...trying to ruin my fun...' She thought as she pulled a small bottle of clear liquid out of her inner coat pocket and dumped it in then mixed and places the now empty bottle back into her pocket. She glanced over at Kai to find him now talking to Ray and took a pepsi before walking over to them, no reason to hide when he knew she was there.

"Trying to ruin my party huh?" He said as he watched her. As hard as it was for him to admit to himself she did look good but only a little.

"Try? No No, your party sucks without my help." Rose said then ruffled his hair just to piss him off but it didn't, he simply sat staring at her while the girls around him glared at her.

He slowly smirked as he watched her, now he had her. He was tempted to look up but dared not to incase it'd alert her. Above him Tala sat on a branch watching with a huge balloon full of honey waiting to drop it on her.

"Your a very...bitter sweet person Rose." Kai stood and spoke softly to her still smirking. Now she knew he was up to something. Her eyes caught the shine of something above her but she didn't take her eyes off Kai.

"And you...your more of a...firey hard ass." She walked up to him as she spoke, he wanted to get her back then she was gonna let him try.

He laughed lightly. "Staring at my ass huh? Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to stare?"

She shrugged as she watched him. "NOW!" He yelled and looked up to watch Tala release the balloon right above her before moving back.

Sadly for them she knew what she had walked into and was ready. She ducked down and slid her leg under the chair full of girls where Kai had been sitting and pulled it over before jumping back.

She smirked as all the girls got showered in honey and laughed at the horror on their faces. No, she wasn't done yet.

She jumped up into the trees and moved to hide, now it was her move and she was gonna make it count.

She heard Kai cursing and asking where she was. Rose moved to a better spot to still remain hidden and be able to see him. She now had a clear view of him, he was talking to Tala while Ray handled the girls. She heard him yell at Tala to have her found and after he ran off to alert some of their friends about her she jumped down behind him and watched him tense as she pulled his shorts down to his ankles with one hand and pulled a little camera out of her pocket then jumped in front of him and snapped a picture.

His anger was boiling as he quickly pulled up his shorts and ran after her.

She ran over to the pool and spotted Tala running after her with some guys. 'Perfect, Kai you know how to play exactly into my hand.'

Smirking as she ran around the pool she pulled out 5 half dollar size tablets and threw them in then watched as it began to foam up and people ran out. She heard people screaming and foot steps behind her as she headed inside but ended up bumping into someone causing her to stop.

She looked up to come face to face with Adrian Hiwatari, Kai's mom. "Uh oh."

Rose stopped dead in her tracks as the woman looked her and the party over. Her son and his friends stopped behind Rose and he let a small smirk cross his lips knowing she was in trouble.

The older woman tisked and shook her head, Rose loved to rile her son up and he fell for it ever time. She surveyed the chaos, people were bumping into each other, clearly drunk, the pool was full of foam, and girls were covered in honey. The music had stopped and most if not all eyes were on them or her more so, waiting for her to speak.

She sighed and embraced the girl in a hug. "It's been sometime since I've last seen you. You've grown up but you still torment my son and enjoy ruining his fun."

Rose returned the hug and smirked a little at the thought of the look on Kai's face. His mom always had a small soft spot for her. They pulled apart and she looked at the woman in front of her. Adrian had light blue hair that was cut to her chin in a short bob, she looked to be between 30 and 40 with brown eyes with small flakes of red. She was dressed in long slightly baggy jeans and a basic light blue shirt with matching blue heels on her feel. Rose remembered back to how Kai's mom always enjoyed dressing this way, not slutty or too young but not too old either. To call that woman old would mean death. And she assumed when your husbanded owned an almost billion dollar company to be her age and look good was simple.

"Kai, your party's over. The staff escort everyone out while you and her will be coming with me." She turned and headed in with Rose and a pissed off looking Kai following.

The place was a huge maze, they walked through two glass double doors into a large ballroom then out of that and up some stairs, down many hall ways until finally they came to two dark blue double doors.

Rose knew where they were, it was Kai's room. She stayed at this place for a while when she was little but even from being away she still knew it very well.

In front of them was a queen size four poster bed with dark blue satin sheets and a confiders folded at the bottom of the bed. On the posts at top hung thin blue mesh with cords to pull them closed, the walls were also a dark shade of blue as were the curtains on the double glass doors to the right leading to the balcony. Against the left wall close to the upper corner was a book case with a desk next to it with a computer on top, there was also another door a few feet away leading to Kai's walk-in closet. There was a big couch with pillows and a table in front of it to the right closer to the bottom corner. In front of it was a fire place with a flat screen T. V. above and a DVD player on the mantle piece. To the left of the fire place was huge cabinet full of DVD's while on the other side was another cabinet full of CDs, speakers, and a CD player. And lastly to the left of the bed was a door leading to the bathroom.

Adrian ushered Rose over to the couch where they sat and waited as Kai headed over to his closet to change. As he did he plotted a new plan to get her back for the party, every time he thought he had her she was really the one who had him. He wished she would have stayed a baby forever, that was the only time he really liked her. She was cute then and didn't play pranks on him like she does now.

He remembers her reading a lot when they were little and at times he had to help find her for meals, after a while he knew she was in the library and it made him wonder how many books she really did read while in there all those times.

He shook his head as he put on his shoes, he remembered seeing her reading joke books at times and he should have taken them from her then to avoid this mess.

Kai walked out of his closet dressed in baggy jean shorts that ended below his knee yet remained on his waist and fit him well (his mom warned him if she saw his underwear one more time she was gonna duct tape the pants to his waist), on them hung a jean chain and he wore a tight blue shirt that showed his muscles, on his feet were blue and white Sketchers with white ankle socks.

He walked around the back of the couch to sit on his moms other side, he didn't trust walking over Rose's feet. With his luck she'd trip him so he'd fall into the table.

After he sat his mom spoke. "I want you both to stop this, you not those little kids you used to be. Now call a truce and shake hands." Just by the tone in her voice they both knew not to fight it.

Rose gave a small smile as she extended her hand to Kai in front of Adrian. He looked at it then at her and since his mom was watching him intently he slowly took her hand to shake it. He braced himself to be zapped by one of those rings he remembered her using before but it didn't happen. Still he knew she had something planed.

"Good now I want the two of you to get along and I will know if your not." With that she got up and left the two teens alone.

Kai sat back with his arms folded over his chest and eyes closed. He heard a few small giggles and opened his eyes to see why only to be smacked in the face by a pillow. He growled and went to jump at her only to land on the couch.

He went to get up only to have his back jumped on, he grabbed a pillow from near his head to whack her when he rolled over but she blocked and took it then set it down on his chest, folded her arms over it and rested her chin on her arms watching him.

"Get off." His voice was low and deadly but Rose didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Nope." He tried to push her off but she just shoved him back down.

"Why?" She really had annoyed him that day and he wasn't in the mood to deal with her now.

"Because I don't want to." She whacked him in the face again with the pillow then dropped it on the floor and laid her head down on his shoulder near his neck. "Besides...your confortable to lay on."

"There are other rooms here, why don't you just go lay in one of those?" He groaned as he realized she had dozes off on him. He slowly moved making sure not to whaker her, he laid her down on the couch then gabbed the remote for the T. V. and sat on the floor flipping through channels. He didn't trust leaving her in his room alone, when they were little he had done that once and when he came back she had set one hell of a trap that left him looking like a duck. And worse she took pictures of it which he never had found.

That reminded him, he slowly moved his hand into the inner pocket of her coat looking for the camera. He had to get rid of that picture she took before. It took him a while to find it and once he did he slowly pulled it out, if she woke up now there was no telling what she'd to him.

Sighing in relief he sat back down and flipped through the pictures on the small camera. There were pictures of different people on and even some good ones of animals and different sun sets. Once he found the one he was looking for he deleted it, making sure it was fully gone he carefully slipped it back into her pocket.

Kai sat watching T. V. for a while, he knew he could have gotten some nice pay back on her for what she did the past week to him but he thought it was better not to disobey his mother. She could be worse then Rose when you got her pissed off.

OK! i get it havent updated in a while but i wont give any excuses, im just lazy and proud of it X3 ill update again...soon...maybe...im less lazy now X3 and yes i know not many pranks in this one  
TY TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!  
mzlittodragon - sok for no ideas X3 Sanity Challenged - i like the idea and i may use it later on . Bitterloner - the next one! here ya go! X3 kelblossom1128 - why would i not continue . animegurl1o1 - lol gl on your stories too . wish for forever - yeah i know their short but i think this ones longer X3


End file.
